


Never Enough Time

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Makes A Hard Decision, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Possessed Magnus Bane, Romance, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 0 - 50, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Saving the person you love from harm can sometimes prove more difficult than one hopes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Must Have:  
> Wordcount: 50 (This was no easy feat for me.)  
> Genre: Romance  
> Character: A demon  
> Material: A desk  
> Sentence to use: "There is no time".
> 
> I got this writing prompt from [The Story Shack](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt)

“We need more time” Isabelle says looking at her brother as he aims his arrow at the man he once loved so dearly.  “There is no time” he tells her as his eyes land on the Demon that took over the man he loved before firing straight over the desk.


End file.
